RM: Second chance at happiness
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ryan dreams of the accident, and then wakes up to find that Marissa is alive. See what happens when he goes to site of the accident.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this song has been used way to much, but I thought Hallelujah would be the better song to fit with this story. **

**Ryan laid in bed in a sound sleep memories of the car accident flooded his mind, and for a minute in time Marissa was a live. He was sitting on the grounding watching everything happen exactly as it did, but he hoped that the outcome would be different. He watched as Volchuck speeded to the side of them, and began to ram his cars in hope of getting to pull over. He stood up as the car rolled down the area, and into the crash site as the tears were falling. He watched as he carried Marissa away from the leaking car as it erupted in fire. It was almost funny how he could hear the song Hallejuah. That song meant a lot to him because it has so meaning, and he could see that he could easily relate to the lyrics.**

Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

**Ryan woke up unsure of what was happening, but he was sure of one thing Marissa was not dead. Last he spent the whole night going over Marissa's letter brooding as he carefully read through each line. Since then he had this feeling that something was not right, and he failed to believe Seth's theory that the universe unbalanced. He turned to look at the dresser where he left the letter Marissa left him, but it just faded away. He jumped out of bed, and quickly raced to the dresser to see if he saw right. Ryan swore he was going crazy as he continued to here Marissa's voice echo throughout the room, and then he jumped when felt someone tap him.  
**

Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

**He swore he saw Marissa standing out the backyard smiling at him, but it was like she had no worries. He raced out of the pool house only to realize that no one was their, and he decided that maybe he should go visit the site of the accident. He jumped into the car that the Cohen's help pitch into to replace the care Volchuck destroyed. He got out of the car, raced down to the exact site of Marissa's death to find everything exactly same as that night. He saw Marissa's body laying on the floor, but Ryan was so afraid to go near her. He looked into the sky (it was a beautiful night he thought) as he raced over to see her. He was given a second chance at happiness, and he was not going to let anything come in between them this time.  
**

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Ryan kneeled next to Marissa as he picked up her hand to kiss it, but he did not realize that she was looking straight at him.

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Marissa, are you ok?

Marissa: Where am I?

Ryan: You're here with me.

Marissa: Why are you looking at me like that?

Ryan just stared at Marissa he eyes swelling up with tears, and he was not afraid to show it at all. He explained to Marissa that they have been giving a second chance, and then he proceeded to get some help.

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Marissa: Don't leave me Ryan.

Ryan: I won't Marissa, I can't no this time.

Marissa: What are you talking about.

Ryan: Shh, it's ok Marissa.

Marissa: I know, because you are here with me.

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Marissa: Ryan, I'm sorry for everything.

Ryan: Marissa, don't be we Marissa.

Marissa: Can we really make it this time.

Ryan: Yeah, I know we can.

Marissa: We have to.

Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah


	2. Chapter 2

My love, a true confession

After much turmoil within the past week Ryan was glad to see Marissa where she belongs. She belong near to him, and that is all that matter he thought as he got dressed.

Marissa was staying in the pool house with Ryan for the rest of the week, because she wanted to avoid her mother. She finally had reached a point in her life were she got along with her mother. She was trying to get a second chance, a fresh start, and she ends up back here in Newport Beach. The place where everything began, but Ryan's presence made it seem like nothing could go wrong. Ryan watch Marissa as she continued to wander father, and farther into her mind. Marissa finally snapped out of her thoughts giving up, and realized that Ryan was staring at her.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: What did you say?

Ryan: I said, I love you.

Marissa: Um…thank you.

Ryan: I want you, and only.

Marissa: Ryan, it is so hard to believe.

Ryan: I know, but it will be different this time.

Marissa: Some how this will work out.

Ryan: We have been given a second chance at happiness.

Marissa: Did you get the letter I sent you?

Ryan: Yeah, I have read over, and again.

Marissa: I meant every word Ryan.

Ryan: Marissa, I was thinking that maybe we could move in together.

Marissa: We need to make up for lost time.

Ryan: Yeah, we do.

Marissa: I think that is a good idea,

Ryan: Are you scared?

Marissa: A little, because its never been this good.

Ryan: Sometimes it takes a tragic event for things to work out.

Marissa: Well, Ryan we better go talk to my mom.

Ryan: I think Julie is going to be a little more open then usual.

Their was a knock on the door Ryan let Sandy, Kirsten, and Julie into the pool house.

Things were changing fast for both Ryan, and Marissa in a time when they need each other most.

Next chapter: Introducing, Newport's finest


	3. Chapter 3

A trip down broken hearts lane

Sandy: Ryan, Marissa are you alright?

Ryan: Yeah where fine.

Kirsten: Ryan someone is here to see you.

Marissa: Its ok go ahead I'll be fine.

Julie: Come on Marissa we are going to the hospital right away.

Marissa: No mom, its ok I'm fine.

Julie: Marissa I was so scared when Sandy, and Kirsten called.

Marissa: I know, but everything is going to be fine.

( Ryan look very irritated as he walked into the Cohen's living room, but his expressed changed when he saw Theresa, and Trey. Ryan sat down on the coach across from them afraid to ask why they were here, and why Theresa has not answered any of his calls. Theresa was crying in Treys arms, and out popped little Daniel from behind the coach in the processing tugging on Treys Jeans.)

Daniel: Uncle Trey, why is mommy crying?

Trey: She is having a really bad day that's all.

Ryan: Why is she crying?

Trey: She has been through a lot lately.

Ryan: What are you talking about?

Trey: Her on and off romances, her mothers death.

Ryan: Why are you here with her?

Trey: She asked me to come.

Ryan: Why Theresa?

Theresa: Trey, and I have sort of hooked up.

Trey: It kind of happened ok, but that's not why we are here.

Ryan: Why then?

Theresa: Ryan I am sorry I lied, but Daniel is your son.

Ryan: Why did you lie to me huh?

Trey: Ryan calm down ok?

Theresa: Ryan I was wondering if you could take him in for a while.

Ryan: I will, but how could you do this to me?

Theresa: I am sorry Ryan, but I did not want to ruin your chances with Marissa.

( Ryan watched as Theresa, and Trey played with Daniel for a little bit while they informed about the situation. Daniel was very upset, but he tried his best to hide it from everyone. Theresa and Trey left soon after leaving Ryan to ponder what was to become of the future. Daniel just stood in the middle of the living room staring at Ryan until he finally ran up to him.)

Daniel: Daddy?

Ryan: Yes, Daniel.

Daniel: When is mommy going to come back?

Ryan: I don't know, but I'll be here till then.

Sandy: So this is the lucky little guy.

Kirsten: He is cute very cute.

Ryan: This is Daniel.

( Ryan quickly left Daniel with the Cohen's and ran to the pool house to explain everything to Marissa.)

Ryan: Marissa listen something has come up.

Marissa: Like what?

Ryan: A life altering change?

Marissa: What is it?

Ryan: Well….

Daniel: Daddy are you in here?

( Marissa turned to see Daniel walking into the room, and began to feel like her old life was coming back.)


End file.
